This invention relates to a machine for automatically making balls of butter.
Balls of butter of individual serving size have long been made manually. For example, one method uses a pair of handheld paddles. Each paddle has a textured, ribbed, or grooved surface. A piece of butter is positioned between the paddles, and the paddles are rotated in opposite directions to form the butter into a ball which has a textured surface which matches the textured surface of the paddles.
Manually forming balls of butter is time-consuming, and production of commercial-sized quantities is expensive. However, to our knowledge, an apparatus for automatically making balls of butter has not heretofore been available.